1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to valves, and more particularly to valves used in bleed systems such as those used in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices require a substantially constant supply of pressurized fluid in order to function properly. For example, secondary aircraft systems such as environmental control or anti-ice systems often require an input supply of constant pressure gas. Sources of pressurized gas, for example, are present in the compressor of gas turbine engine. If the pressure in one of the sources, e.g. an intermediate-pressure bleed port, is too low for the secondary aircraft system, high-pressure bleed fluid from a high-pressure compressor stage is utilized.
A pressure regulating bleed valve can be used to regulate pressure from the sources as needed to output the constant pressure to the secondary system. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved high-pressure bleed valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.